


the witch in the woods

by pumyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/pumyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—A prince and his brother are on a quest, they need some help from a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the witch in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> **notes:** i'm gonna have to come back and edit this. i know there's mistakes. also, this fic is really self-indulgent and cliche. i love robb/margaery and i just want to write AUs where they end up together and they're happy.............)
> 
> **background pairing:** jon snow/daenerys targaryen

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

* * *

 

       "Oh," Robb breathes out, surprised at the sight that greets him. A pretty girl with doe brown eyes and an easy smile; eyes and lips reflect her amusement at his surprise.

       "Yes?" she says, eyes twinkling.

Robb stays dumbly silent until he realizes that he is gazing into her eyes.

Also, his brother Jon coughs and breaks his attention.

Robb can sense Jon's amusement even from the distance of a few feet. The fact that they're in front of someone else, a girl at that, is the only thing that saves Robb from having Jon laugh at him.

Robb takes his eyes away from hers, clears his throat, and tries his best to ignore the embarrassed flush he feels crawling up his neck and into his cheeks.

The village people had told Robb and Jon to be on their guard. Something he'd obviously failed at. They had said nothing though on the fact that there is someone else beside a witch living in this forest. His voice is gruff when he speaks, commanding but kind.

 

       "The villagers told us of a witch that lives in this forest. We've come seeking her assistance for a dire matter. Can you lead us to her?"

       "I can," she says, smiling, "For a price."

Robb is caught off-guard  _again_. She wants gold? Of that they had more than enough of but never had a woman demanded coin for helping him. He frowns, maybe this is what it means to be treated like a common man. Not a prince or a king-to-be but a simple common man. And no one is seems is willing to give help to a common man without a reward in exchange.

Jon tosses him a bag of coins. Robb catches it with ease and hands it over to the girl.

       "Here."

She smiles wide and thanks him, curtsying mockingly. Robb ignore it.

       "The price is payed."

Robb frowns, she hadn't even bothered to count the coins. Robb knows there's a good amount in the small pouch but she doesn't know that. His frown deepens when she makes no sign to move from her spot.

       "To the witch?" Robb asks finally losing his patience.

Her eyes widen in fake shock like everything is a big joke to her. And maybe it is.

       "How terribly rude of me! My name is Margaery...and I'm the witch you're looking for. Now, what is that you need from little old me?"

/ / /

       Robb gets over his shock fairly quickly. Of course she would turn out to be the witch, like this quest hadn't been strange before. He's learned to take it in strides. Jon handles it a deal better than him. They were both expecting an old crone with a hooked nose, warts, and long spider-like fingers. Not this girl.

Margaery is actually rather pleasant company. She makes both Jon and him smile with the japes she makes to put them at ease.

       "Those are nice wolves you have there," she says, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Jon is off his horse by then— _thankfully._

       "What?" They both say.

She snaps her fingers and their mounts transform into giant wolves. She laughs. Neither boy is amused. She does not snap her fingers again. Robb panics first.

       "You worry too much, Robb Stark. These wolves are meant for you. Actually, they are perfect for you, if you ask me and much better than the horses you've been riding—you'll see. Horses are not suitable for what's ahead, trust me."

It's strange for having just met her, and for being a witch, that he does trust her.

       "Now, to your dire matter. Come in so that we may speak of it."

Robb takes a step inside. Jon moves to do the same until Margaery stops him.

       "Oh, I apologize, Jon Snow but not you. Only Robb. This is his quest is it not?"

Jon hesitates. Robb tells him it he'll be fine on his own, wait outside. He'll get what they need to get. Jon is not happy with Robb's decision but he concedes to his brother's command.

/ / /

       Margaery's little cottage has a warm and inviting air to it. It's a bit cluttered with, what he assumes, are potions and ingredients for spells of some sort. Curses, charms, whatever it is that people come paying Margaery a visit for. Much like what Robb is seeking from her.

She invites him to sit in a chair. She clears the table with another snap of her fingers. She takes a seat herself after that.

       "How did you come to learn witchcraft?"

The question comes as a surprise to her. It comes a surprise to  _him_. The question had left his mouth before he could stop it. But he  _is_  genuinely curious as to how a girl like Margaery comes to live in an isolated cottage in a dark forest, shunned by villagers expect when they sought her for help.

       "My grandmother...she taught me everything. But you are not here to get to know me so let us get to what you truly want."

He nods.

       "So tell me, what is that I can help you with?"

Robb explains everything they've encountered. Margaery is genuinely interested though she keeps quiet. Robb (with Jon accompanying him) are on a quest to save a princess. She is locked in a tower, guarded by a dragon, and kept under tight lock. She is under a deep sleep. Besides that, there are spells surrounding the princess and her tower, ones that Robb cannot break with sheer will and a sword alone so he needs a witch, he needs Margaery.

When Robb finishes, Margaery speaks then.

       "To wake her from her deep sleep you already know what to do. For the other spells, I know of them. It will be... _difficult_  to overcome them but not impossible. There are potions and spells that can nullify them. Come back in three days time. I will have everything you need."

Robb nods, stands, and thanks her. She bows her head.

He as at the door when she calls out to him.

       "Robb, how sure are you of this quest? It is no easy task to undertake, that I know. But for these spells to work you must be absolutely certain that saving this princess is what you want."

       "I am certain, my lady."

She smiles, "I am no lady. I am a witch."

Robb smiles in return, "Thank you, Margaery."

/ / /

       He and Jon head back to the village. It takes longer without their horses until Jon decides that it is ridiculous to be afraid of riding these huge wolves Margaery transformed their horses into. Even so, Robb can feel his uncertainty and fear. Jon pats the large white wolf that was once his horse, it wags it's tail. He climbs aboard. The wolf lets him without a fight. Robb does the same with his wolf.

As they ride, he watches Jon become quickly attached to his white wolf.

       "You know we can't take these wolves into the village right Jon?"

       "I know. We can leave them at the edge of the woods until we need to go back to Margaery."

       "Very well."

Robb does not tell Jon of the increasing foreboding he feels as the end to their quest nears. He does not need to worry his brother. Jon is already hesitant enough as it is. He had not even wanted to go on this quest. Robb had insisted though, to his father and mother, that he needed a wife and that there was no one better than a princess. They conceded just as Jon has conceded to not stop him. Jon of course would not let his brother go alone. If Robb went then so would Jon.

He smiles at the memory. They had been so full of energy back then but now they are both tired. Jon has always been serious but he's grown even more so. They needed rest. Robb can even ignore the anxiety building up for a moment.

/ / / / /

       Three days come and go. Robb and Jon make quick friends of the villagers. Some try to convince them to give up their quest and head back home—nothing good ever came of fighting a dragon. But Robb laughs and tells them they will be fine.

The wolves they had left at the edge of the woods, are waiting for them.

When Robb had convinced Jon to let them loose (Margaery promised they would not attack innocent people), they had both worried they would not come back but they have.

Margaery is waiting at her door when they ride up.

This time, she makes them both wait outside. They hand over their swords and armor to her and she takes them inside her cottage. Robb feels strangely vulnerable.

/ /

       Margaery comes back outside just as the sun is setting.

She hands them back their things. Robb and Jon are quick to put their armor back on. Jon sheathes his sword into the hilt on his back, with a relieved sigh. Robb does the same with his at his side.

Margaery laughs at the both of them, "My brothers would have done the same."

Robb looks at her in surprise. He sees her turn away from her and clear her throat. He cannot forget the sadness in her eyes.

       "Your armor and sword will aid you in defeating the dragon but they will not do all the work. You must hold to your convictions, if you doubt then so shall your sword. It will not strike true. Your armor will withstand the heat of dragon fire. That does not mean you should not try to evade it. Once the dragon has been defeated, the armor will lose their power. Your sword had already been infused with magic, I added a different kind to aid you, but that magic will hold until you do."

They nod. She gives them each a bottle of some potion.

       "Drink it before you fight the dragon."

She looks to Jon Snow last. Robb sees her hand a small bottle to Jon.

       "This is for you Jon Snow, to give to the princess when she wakes. She must drink it before she leaves that tower and not a moment before."

Jon nods solemnly and promises to do as she says. She places her hand on his cheek before pulling away. Robb ignores the small twinge of jealousy he feels. He has no reason to be, he is to save and marry the princess. He cannot fall in love with a witch.

He and Jon climb aboard their wolves. Margaery tells Robb to wait when they turn to leave.

When she looks up at him, Robb feels regretful that he could not have met her sooner, before he took up this quest. He also wishes he could kiss her.

She motions for him to lean down. Robb does.

She kisses him on the cheek. He stays still, frozen.

       "Visit me on your way back."

       "I will."

She smiles, and Robb thinks she doesn't believe him.

/ / / / / / / /

       The fight is desperate and by the time it is over, Robb aches all over and Jon is bleeding from his side.

They arrives at the tower, they both drink the potion Margaery gave them. But there is no dragon in sight. They think to take the opportunity to sneak in. What they meet inside is completely unexpected and it catches them off-guard. There is a man, just a few years older than he and Jon. They greet him politely but both their hands are on their sword's hilt just the same.. They introduce themselves. The man calls himself Viserys.

       "What are you doing in here?" Viserys asks them.

Robb tells him. He quickly regrets it. The look of fury and pure hatred on Viserys face, is enough for Robb to want to run but he doesn't.

In front of their eyes Viserys transforms. His face elongating and his arms twisting, and his entire body expanding. His skin turns to scales. Neither he and Jon react until they are pushed back. They've been thrown out of the tower by some kind of magic. That is the least of their worries.

Viserys, they quickly learn, is the dragon everyone has been warning them of. He definitely looks the part now.

Jon runs at the dragon first, slashing at its underbelly. He cuts him and the dragon roars. Robb is at the dragon's flank by now, he digs his sword into the dragon's leg. It roars again and turns to Robb. Its mouth is open and Robb freezes, even when Jon yells at him to move. There is unbearable heat and the flash of fire blinds him. He shields his face with his arms at the last second.

When he opens his eyes, he fully expects to be burnt but he is not. He finds himself on his wolf instead.

Jon is on his as well, circling the dragon, distracting him.

The wolves save them, of that they are both sure. Margaery had been right. The wolves are prefect for them.

Jon's sword deals the killing blow to the dragon. It is a desperate swing but it hits true, just as Margaery had said it would. Robb does not know how this will affect waking the princess.

As he and Jon make a laborious trek of the tower, leaning on each other, and on the wolves at their back, Robb thinks of Margaery. Of her smile and of the look of sadness she'd worn the last time he saw her. He thinks how nice it would be if Margaery were to smile at him everyday.

The princess is beautiful, just as everyone had said. She lays sleeping, so peacefully, on her bed, dressed in white. If it were not for the color in her cheeks, Robb would have thought her dead.

Robb and Jon make their way to her side. When Robb looks at him, he sees Jon eye's, soft around the edges. Robb has never seen him look like that. The look quickly disappears when Jon catches him staring. Jon does not meet Robb's eyes. Realization dawns on Robb. He decides then that he will wake this princess but he will not marry her. How can he when his brother is in love with her.

He leans down and presses his lips against the sleeping girl's lips.

Nothing happens.

       "Kiss her again," Jon says.

       "It will make no difference, Jon."

Jon looks angry then, "Don't say that, Robb. She cannot stay in this enchanted sleep forever. A kiss from a prince is supposed to wake her!"

       "No, a kiss of true love is supposed to wake her."

       "But you are to marry her. If you do not love her then how are we supposed to—"

       " _You._  It's always been you, Jon."

       "What? No, that can't be possible. This is your quest not mine."

       "You do not love her?"

Jon cannot meet his gaze, "That makes no difference. She is to be your bride not mine. What I feel does not matter."

Robb sighs, "I'll kiss her again..." Jon looks so hopeful that they will save this princess from her spell but Robb is not so sure he's the man to break the curse.

       "I'll kiss her again if you kiss her and it does not work."

       "Robb, don't..."

       "Kiss her, Jon. Or do you wish to leave her alone in this tower forever?"

Robb can see his brother's hesitance. He will not acknowledge it. If Jon wants to save this princess, which he does, he will have to kiss her. Robb will not do it. It will not work if he did.

Jon leans down, one hand pressed against his bleeding side, the other against cupping the cheek of the princess. Jon puts his lips to hers so lightly that Robb thinks they didn't even touch. But then the princess gasps, her eyelids fluttering, as she sits up. Jon barely moves out of the way before her head can hit his.

       "Um," Jon says dumbly.

The girl looks from Jon to Robb before she scrambles back from both of them.

       "You don't have to be afraid," Jon says softly, "We're here to save you."

She looks frightened, "M-my brother, you must leave before my brother finds you here. He'll kill you!"

       "Your brother...?" Robb asks.

She nods, "Viserys. If you do not leave you will wake the dragon. Please, leave before he kills you."

Jon moves closer to her, grasping her hand. She looks like she wants to pull away but she relaxes at his touch. Jon looks remorseful. Robb stands from the bed, giving them space.

       "I am sorry. You brother...we killed him." Jon does not look at the princess. Robb does.

Her expression goes from shocked to sad to happiness. It's very strange. But if Robb had an evil dragon brother, he'd probably be happy he's dead too.

The princess launches herself at Jon, wrapping her arms around his neck. She is crying.

       "You have freed me, sir."

Jon nods, smiling. The princess is a sight to behold, eyes wet with tears, a flush on her cheeks.

Robb clears his throat before Jon decides to lean in for a kiss again.

       "We should get going."

       "Yes," Jon stands.

The princess does not. She looks frightened again. Robb and Jon frown.

       "What is it?"

       "I...I cannot leave this tower."

       "Why not?"

       "My brother it was not just him holding me here. I, also...I am afraid. You killed him because he was a dragon. He was my brother, will you kill me as well?"

       "Of course not," Jon is quick to answer, "I promise to never let any harm come to you as long as I live."

       "You are very kind but I don't think you understand."

But Robb does, because nothing in this quest has been simple. The princess is also a dragon. The spell put on her had been so there would not be two dragons in the land. She must not be able to control it the way her brother could. There must be something to help though...Margaery! The potion she had given Jon. She'd said to give to the princess before they left the tower.

       "The potion, give it to her Jon."

Jon looks confused for a moment before he hurries to get it and give it to the princess. It is a small vial, filled with a dark red liquid (it almost looks like blood). Jon presses it to the girl's lips. She looks at Jon, trusting, before drinking it.

She blinks three times, looking confused, before she faints. Jon holds her in his arms.

       "Should we carry her out?"

       "No, it's best to let her adjust to things one at a time. Let her wake in her bed."

/ / /

       It is dark when the princess finally wakes. They lead her down the towers. She is frightened of the wolves at first but Jon manages to get her to warm to them.

As they make the descent, she tells them of herself. Her name is Daenerys Targaryen. Her family used to be royals around these part. She older than she looks. Their people grew more tired and angry with every passing day. Her father liked the taste of men. So they killed her family. Her mother managed to escape with Viserys and her in tow but she could only run for so long. Soon it was just her and Viserys alone in the world. Viserys' resentment for normal humans ate at him until he went mad, turning into his dragon form in fits. He was cruel to everyone even her. Soon he turned to killing men and eating them like their father. Daenerys was still young, she could not control her power the way Viserys could. They mistook her for him one day. One day Viserys was away, the ambushed her, she turned. They had gotten a spell from a witch somewhere. She fell asleep. They locked her in a tower when she transformed back into a girl. Viserys appeared after everything was done. He guarded that tower. Killed anyone and everyone who tried to approach it. Until, of course, Jon and Robb had shown up.

Both brothers feel an unwavering sympathy for Daenerys. Robb knows Jon will be good for her. She will be good for him too. She's already managed to break him out of his brooding layer—Robb catches Jon staring and smiling softly at her. He made the right choice.

But now what, he asks himself.

They will return home. Their father will be pleased to learn they finished their quest, saved a princess, and returned safely home. His mother will resent Jon even more now though. She has always disliked his half-brother. She will think Jon stole the princess from him. Robb loves his mother but dislikes it when she makes her hate for Jon known.

And Margaery. What of Margaery Tyrell, the witch in the woods. There has not been a moment where he's stopped thinking of her. Is she happy? In those woods, alone in that little cottage of hers?

She is no princess.

Robb could care less about something like that.

He thinks that he loves her.

/ / /

       They return to Margaery. Robb is so happy, even Daenerys comments on his change in mood.

He knocks on her little cottage door, so rickety, and waits with bated breath. Daenerys is at his side, Jon is behind them. She wants to thank the person who helped Jon and Robb save her. When Margaery opens the door, she's a pretty sight. Robb feels his heart skip a beat.

       "Robb," she says, sounding breathless, surprise evident in her eyes.

He likes the way she says his name. Her eyes flit to Daenerys.

       "So this is your princess?"

       "This is Daenerys Targaryen, the princess in the tower."

       "The  _dragon_  princess, how quaint." Her tone is almost mocking. Robb sees the momentary hurt in Daenerys' face, she covers it quickly and smiles at Margaery.

       "I only wanted to thank you for aiding Robb and Jon. Thank you, Margaery."

Margaery nods, "Is that it? I'm quite busy, there's been an unusual amount of demands for love potions. They're tricky but they pay well. It was nice meeting you, princess. I hope you and Robb have a blissful life."

She slams the door in their face.

       "You said she was nice," Daenerys reproaches him.

       "She is..."

Jon takes Daenerys hand in his own, leading her away. He helps her up on his wolf.

       "We'll wait for you in the village," Jon says, "For as long as it takes."

Robb barely hears him but he waves them off.

There is a stump near Margaery's cottage, he takes a seat. He tries to think of what to do. He thought that she might be happy to see him again. She looked it for a moment.

/ / /

       It is dark. His wolf sits at his side. He gathers up his courage and stands, knocking loudly on Margaery's door.

She opens the door, hair messy, looking exasperated.

       "Are you still here?"

       "I love you," Robb says.

She takes a step back, "And your princess?"

Robb laughs, "Not mine. Nor anyone's. She loves Jon and Jon loves her, they are to marry when we reach home."

       "What's that got to do with me?"

       "You're no consolation prize, if that's what you're thinking. I love you. I think I loved you the moment I saw you and maybe you think it's silly but there hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you since we said goodbye. And I need to ask, will you marry me?"

       "For price." She says so softly Robb barely catches it.

Robb had looked away from her before out of nervousness. He looks at her now. Her eyes are wide with tears, her cheeks flush, and she's trembling. It's the first time he's ever seen her look so vulnerable. He swallows back his trepidation.

       "Name it."

Margaery walks up to him until she's right in front of him and he has to look down to look at her. She kisses him, lightly, on the mouth. Robb does not hesitate to kiss her back. She's soft and sweet. It's disappointing when she pulls away.

       "The price is payed. I will marry you, Robb Stark."

It is the happiest moment of his life.

/ / / /

       Margaery must finish all the jobs she's been payed for. Robb waits for her in the village without knowing when she will show up. She takes two days. Jon has gone home ahead of them, with Daenerys.

When Margaery shows up at his inn room, he hugs her so tightly. They leave the next morning.

The villagers, always keeping her at a distance, away from them, give Robb and her gifts.

She helped them when they were sick, when they needed something or anything. It is only right to repay her.

       "Are you glad to be leaving?" Robb asks her.

       "I haven't felt this happy in a very long time."

       "I'll try my best to keep it that way."

Margaery hugs him, "Thank you, Robb."

/ / / / /

       When Robb arrives home, Margaery following behind him, his parents hug them both.

Jon and Daenerys will be wed in a week. Robb marry Margaery decided to wed on the same day.

Neither his father or mother comment on the fact that Margaery is not the princess he went after. She fits into his family so well, it doesn't matter to them. She gets along with his and Jon's younger sibling. Their sister Sansa warms up to Margaery and Daenerys the quickest, two new sisters. Their youngest sister, Arya, is cautious at first but she warms up soon enough. Brandon and Margaery talk of books and healing. Rickon hangs on to Margaery and Daenerys like a sap.

It is truly a happily ever after.

/ /

**THE END.**


End file.
